Marin's Crush
by MiraCutesy
Summary: "I want to make her smile everyday." From hearing those words. Adrienne wanted to find out who Marin's crush is! You know what they say about curiosity killed the cat, and well, she is a cat. A Kitty Noir cat. Genderbent AU


So this is a request done for Momijifan Low-Ki from my genderswap au on rendezvous. Here you go!

Note: I did some changes for Fem!Chat, instead of Chatte Noire, it's now Kitty Noir, for obvious reasons

/MLB/

Marin Dupain-Cheng. A strange yet cute boy. A kind and sweet one too. Adrienne mused, toying with a lock of hair.

Adrienne stared intently at Marin - who was talking to Nathanie at the moment -, as if the words she was looking for were, somehow, written there.

Who do you like Marin?

She questioned herself. Marin had a lot of girls that fond over him. Well who wouldn't? Her heart still belongs to Ladybug though. Shaking the thought out, and a light blush that emitted on her cheek. She went back to staring at him.

Sometimes it was hard not to question.

"A thing for Marin?"

She squeaked, turning around to find Nina. Setting the tray down. She gave her a smile.

A thing for Marin? Imposible! She loves Ladybug! Shaking her head, she said, "N-No, it's just...I'm sorta wondering who Marin likes."

She expected a silly look from her best friend. Instead she received a shower of juice as her best friend almost choked on her drink.

Adrienne crinkled her nose, grabbing a handkerchief, she wiped her face. Seeing how the juice smell stuck to her. She needed to go to the bathroom.

Glaring at Nina, who was wiping her mouth, she exclaimed, "Wh-why'd you do that?!" Nina looked at her, as if she was kidding. Was she kidding?

"Oh nothing, just the irony of it all," Nina sarcastically answered. Nina swore to smack the girl in the head. She was obviously too dense! Marin was obviously head over heals for her.

Adrienne's eyes grew wide, glancing back to Marin then Nina. "Wait, you still like him?" She asked, referring to Nina's almost confession to Marin.

"What? No! I'm over him. Besides, there's someone new, like Alan. He's so-," Nina coughed, "I mean, you better go and clean up! You smell like orange juice," Nina grabbed her hand, and helped her stand up, she pushed the model to go near the bathrooms.

Adrienne puffed her cheeks, "Obviously because of you." She then made her way to the bathroom. Passing by a few students.

Nina sighed, watching the model. She's so dense, she mused. If she could, she would tell Adrienne about Marin's feelings for her herself. Grabbing a fork, she twirled it on her pasta. Now she was the one, in deep thought.

Poor Marin, she sighed.

/MLB/

"Th-thank you Marin, I'm glad you approved the posters for the clubs," Nathanie said, avoiding his gaze. A blush present on her face. "I-I guess, I'll see you then," she gave him a shy smile before leaving. Marin smiled nodding as soon as the red hair was gone, he lets out the breath he's been holding.

Marin bit his lip, leaning back against the wall. A relieved sigh came out his lips. He glanced over to where the blond beauty just entered before covering his blushing face. If Nathanie wasn't there, he would've exploded, Adrienne Agreste was staring at him! Adrienne! Oh just the thought made him swoon.

Alan, who was next to him the whole time tsked. Tilting his glasses back, he peered over to where Marin was staring at. "Boy, what the heck was that?" Alan asked, nodding over to the direction where he was staring after Nathanie left. "You look tense, dude."

Marin gave him a shaky laugh. "Hehe, ye-yeah. I mean who wouldn't be when...Adrienne Agreste is staring at me?" He swooned yet again, his blush increased, making his entire face red.

Alan took a cautious step back. Eyeing his love struck best friend, "You know, I could've sworn you would have a girlfriend by now..."

Marin paused as he glanced to him. "Wh-what do you mean, Al?" He asked, his crimson blush now fading. From swooning to serious. His expressions change fast.

/MLB/

Adrienne happily washed her hands, dabbing her hands on a tissue, before throwing it on the bin.

"Done! I got rid of the juice smell," she announced, making her way to the exit. Flicking her blonde hair in the process.

She went out, spotting Nina talking to a few friends - Myles,Roman and Jules -, who seemed to be in a really deep conversation. She shrugged, maybe she needed to wait until their conversation is over. It might be important. Examining her surroundings, she found Marin and Alan. She beamed, at least she could talk to them.

Waving her hand, she tried to get their attention. She pouted, walking to them herself. She was about to call them, until something caught her ear.

"I mean it bro, a lot of girls fawn over you or at least have small crushes on you. But, you decided to keep aiming on her," Alan commented, rubbing the back of his head. "I shouldn't be mendling, but dude, what do you really like about her?"

Adrienne paused, this is it! Her question would be answered! She hid behind an edge of a wall. Adrienne pondered if she should eavesdrop. But you know what they say, curiosity killed a cat. And she is a cat.

"I...Can't help it, I guess. She's like my match made in heaven. There is never a second where she isn't there to lift my spirits up, even just seeing her. I am so incredibly fortunate to have crossed paths with her. She's kind that I thought she was an angel, no she is an angel. She's beautiful and knows what's right and wrong. I want to make her smile everyday. That's, that's what I aim to give her." Marin admitted, a blush emitted on his cheeks, looking away. Adrienne was unable to move, her eyes wide. She's never seen Marin like this.

He chuckled, "I know I sound like a love sick- gak!" Alan suddenly gave him a pat on the back, a hard one. His other hand was clenched and was brought on to his chest, the other hand on Marin's back.

"Dude, that's so inspirational! I ship you guys even more! So you can always count on me to be your wingman!" Alan declared, his eyes gleaming with support. Marin rolled his eyes, pushing his face away.

"Yeah right, dude."

Adrienne took a step back from the wall where she hid. A blush formed on her cheeks.

She was going to find out who Marin's mystery girl is.

And whoever it is, she's so lucky.

/MLB/

Kitty Noir stared intently down Paris, claws drumming her fingers on the rooftop on where they stood. Legs crossed and her back was leaned. Her thoughts was still engrossed about the blue haired teen.

She still hasn't solved Marin's crush mystery - and yes she's calling it that - She was deep in thought and didn't hear Ladybug call her.

"Kitty? Kitty Cat? KITTY NOIR?" Chatte flinched, standing up and facing annoyed Ladybug.

"Buggy! What was that for?" She asked, peering at him innocently.

"You were so engrossed that you didn't even hear me calling," Ladybug said. Kitty stared at him, a smug look on her face. He didn't even realised it, she mused. "A-and stop calling me buggy!"

Oh wait, he did.

"I'm sorry, bug. It's just. I've wanted to ask someone, who they like. I've been wanting to approach him today about it, but he was so busy with school work and all" she admitted, recalling the times she wanted to talk to him. He was either busy or stuttering his way to say he's busy. She couldn't blame him. He was the class president and a representative for their class, but sometimes she thinks that...

He's avoiding her. Picture her having a grieving chibi expression.

Ladybug swore there was a vein popping out from his forehead. His eyes narrowed on Kitty.

"Kitty, you don't go asking who someone likes. Maybe they can't answer that. Because they might be shy about it, or might think that, that particular person is a coward to not admit and confess already." Kitty didn't know when the atmosphere changed. It felt tense.

"Bug, what's wrong?"

Ladybug shook away the negative thoughts, and gave Kitty a half smile. "No-nothing, really. Si-since patrol's done, I should head out." Grabbing his yo-yo, he threw it over to a pole and pulling himself. "See ya, Kitty!"

Kitty Noir stood, she wrapped her arms around herself. Despite what bug said. She really wanted to find out. Glancing over to where Ladybug went. She grinned.

/MLB/

Kitty leapt over from rooftop to rooftop. Her untamed waist length blonde hair fluttered with the breeze. The moonlight beamed. It felt like the moon was shining down a small spotlight for her.

She paused. She arrived to her destination.

She was on Marin's balcony. A warm and soothing balcony. She stood on the roof, giving her a fantastic view from below. And the guy she was looking for was leaning on the rails, staring blankly below, as if he was thinking something deep. He didn't even notice her arrive. She could've sworn, he would turn around because of her clicking boots.

She slid down, quietly making her way to the railings and behind him. She grinned, an idea popped on her mind. She spread her arms wide.

Marin heard clicking behind him and possibly a small giggle. Sniffing the scent of flowery shampoo - with a hint of camembert - he knew who was behind him.

"Kitty Noir?"

Kitty flinched, retracting her arms from her almost tickles. He just knew it was her. Today is her third visit. So knowing Marin, he would've guessed it by now.

Marin smiled he didn't turn his view from the city below. He just stood there, his eyes fluttered close.

"Is there an akuma?" He asked, his voice was calm, he didn't even turn to look at her. "More importantly, why are you here?"

He could feel her drawing near, light footsteps padded until she was by his side.

"Nothing just watching the view."

He was hesitant about her reason but soon faded. She drew near watching what Marin was aimlessly staring at. It was nothing but the nice view below.

They shared a glance, before returning their gaze back. Kitty blushed, she never had moments like this with Marin, it wad either him stuttering and flushed.

Wait, this could be her chance!

"M-Marin, uh. Can I ask you a question?"

He glanced to her, looking at her funny. She didn't call him by her nickname. "What is it?"

"Who do you like?"

He felt like face palming right there and right now. So he was the one, who Kitty wanted to ask. Yet, how come she knows about his school work?

Kitty stared at him for an answer, eyes filled with hope. He thought about it for a moment, before chuckling. He could at least give her specifics.

"Alright, alright, then. What if I just tell you the type rather than saying her name."

Kitty pouted, "Fine. I was hoping you would tell me who she is," she said, using air qoutes on the word "she".

Marin rolled his eyes, "What if I asked who you like? Would you-"

Kitty beamed, "Oh it's La-"

Marin swiftly put a hand over her mouth, keeping her from blabbing who she likes. Obviously, it was Ladybug. "Tha-that's not what I meant," he said, pulling his hand away. "A-anyways, do you want to listen or not?"

Kitty nodded, pulling an imaginary zipper on her mouth and giving him a thumbs up, indicating she was ready to listen. Marin thought it was too adorable.

"Well-" he sat down on the floor legs crossed, his back behind the railings, which Kitty followed. "For one, she's kind and selfless. The-the type of girl who never gives up, knows what's wrong and right and is never afraid to do anything, the girl who would make me happy and have a bit of humour in her. I want to smile whenever I see her," Marin confessed, face flushed. Kitty stared at him throughout his whole speech as if she was under some spell.

Marin sighed, his blush now fading, he turned to her. "Now it's your turn," he cheered.

Kitty paused, "Wait, what? Bu-but I asked you," she accused, pointing a finger at him. She now feels very self-conscious.

He smirked, "Oh come on kitty cat, I told you mine, now yours. You know, telling you was nerving enough," he persuaded.

"F-fine," Kitty concluded, minutes earlier, she was happy to blurt out her crush, but now. It was a bit different. "Okay, the same as you, he's kind and selfless. Brave and knows how to make someone smile and is never afraid to back down a fight. He cares a lot about us, and is willing to do anything to make you smile," Kitty finished with a smile and a blush.

After she finished, something didn't feel right. Peering over to Marin, who at the exact moment glanced over her. He had his hand over his mouth. Covering the light blush on his face, a blush that mirrored her own.

After some time of sitting there, she coughed, catching his attention.

"I-I should go, i-it's getting late," she concluded, standing up and stretching her arms. "I-I guess the confession thingy was over..." she stated.

"Yeah," he said.

"I guess, I should head off and..." Kitty prepared her baton, extending it.

"Oh right, see you later then?"

She smiled, giving him a two fingered salute. "See you later, prince!" She vaulted from his balcony and landed on a rooftop.

Marin blew an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes at the cat. She used her nickname for him. He leaned over the railing. "Such a show off Kitty."

/MLB/

Kitty de-transformed, immediately face planting herself on her bed. Plagg casually sat on her head.

"Who knew both of you were describing each other."

Adrienne paused, pulling herself from the bed, causing Plagg to hover. She turned to the kwami.

"Wait, what?"

He laughed, "Ha! You don't know? Kid, it was as bright as day. You two were definitely describing each other."

"No-No we're not, wait were we?" She squawked, she gazed over to Plagg. "Were we?"

"I dunno, maybe the whole ' She makes me smile ' and ' He wants to see me smile ' was a fake, kid you two were describing each other."

Adrienne's eyes were wide. Realisation, struck her hard.

"I know! Maybe Marin's crush is Ladybug's sister or relative! Since we were both having the same details. Maybe LB's relative met Marin, oh my gosh this is perfect!" Adrienne enthusiastically said, happy that Marin's crush is Ladybug's relative. Her eyes gleaming with stars.

Plagg face palmed. His chosen was pretty dense. How can someone be so thick headed?!

Adrienned swooned, seeing all the possibilities.

But really, something cracked in the inside when Marin told her about his crush. And yet, she ignored it.

Author's Note:

I want to make Adrienne fun and childish and Marin as a suave and calm dude, when talking about Adrienne, he acts like Marinette.

Oh how I love to do a Genderbent Evillustrator Episode. Should I? I'm still pretty packed with other stories. But someday I want to write it. But if it has high demands on reviews, then it'll be sooner ;-)


End file.
